custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arkana
Arkana is a toa hailing from Ta-koro. He has been studying the ways of both the elements of fire and earth to learn to master both. Biography Before the defeat of makuta and the restoration of spherus magna, Arkana was an apprentice to a genius matoran alchemist and mask maker who's life was cut short while trying to achieve the creation of the mask of alchemy. Unfortunetly, while on a mining expitdition in the boarder of Ta-koro and Onu-koro a volcanic eruption took the life of the alchemist and left the young Arkana stranded in a sea of lava for 70 days. while floating in the seemingly endless sea of lava, Arkana began studying the ancient arts of alchemy and mask making, determined to Finnish his master's work. He would soon discover he would need mastery over both the Earth and Fire elements to create the mask. It was on the slab of molten rock that he floated on that he learned how to super heat normal rock into magma, and even create obsidian as well. He had finally learned how to combine the Fire and Earth elements. Afterwards the rock he was floating on soon ended up in Ta-koro, Home at last. As Arkana dismounted, he returned to the workshop of his old master and got to work on the mask. Using both his dominion over fire and earth, along with the materials his master and himself had spent years excavating, he finally achieved his master's goal. The mask of alchemy was forged, and ,upon putting it on, he had a vision of a lush and beautiful world with underground cities similar to the koro. shrouded in light he emerged a toa, From then on he vowed to fight in the name of mata nui and in the memory of his master. Abilities and Traits Tool: Drill claw: Arkana wields a drill claw that he forged himself after becoming a toa. Using premium metal found in his master's workshop, along with some of their mining gear, to create a fearsome two-clawed weapon with a mounted drill which provides him with extra dexterity in battle Elemental powers: Fire manipulation: Being a Ta-Matoran Arkana is gifted with the powers of fire and flame manipulation like any other toa from Ta-Koro Superheating rocks: while learning how to master the element of earth, Arkana developed a technique that is able to superheat rocks which allows him to create molten rock he can attack enemies with. Earth and Fire elemental powers: while not being a fusion himself, Arkana has learned how to master and control the elements of fire and earth while stranded in a sea of lava for 70 days. He uses this to throw enemies off so they won't know what element he will hit them with next Magma manipulation: Arkana has the ability to create magma and use it to attack opponents. He can also cool down the magma to create super hard obsidian which he can harden onto the tip of his drill to make his attacks more piercing Kanohi: The mask of Alchemy: the legendary mask of alchemy grants it's user, Arkana, the ability to create new alloys out of base materials and even change the genetic structures of certain objects or infusing body parts with alloys and metals as well. He is seen using this constantly, Turing his enemie's feet to lead so they can't move, hardening his armor into alloys harder than steel, ect.